Et si la mort avait son visage ?
by angecornu-carniivore
Summary: Hermione est entre la vie et la mort, dans son voyage, elle rencontre une personne qu'elle croyait morte. Elle a un choix à faire, lequel est le bon ? OS  avec choix de la fin
1. Et si la mort avait son visage ?

**Et si la mort avait son visage ?**

**Hermione est entre la vie et la mort, dans son voyage, elle rencontre une personne qu'elle croyait morte. Elle a un choix à faire, lequel est le bon ?**

* * *

Hello

Publikette

Voici le tout premier OS d'Angecornu.

Applaudissez la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling sans qui nous n'aurions pas les magnifiques personnages qui nous inspire tant et qui lui appartiennent.

Je sais que certains passages vont vous paraître peu probable, mais Angecornu-carniivore n'aurait pu faire autrement, l'histoire n'aurait pas été pareille.

Hope you like it !

* * *

La guerre avait pris fin, il y a de cela 5 ans. Harry avait épousé Ginny et Ron avait fait de-même avec Hermione. Il avait déjà un enfant et un autre en chemin.

Hermione était presque à terme, environ 8 mois et demi. Elle était quelque peu stressée, Ron était fébrile et leur premier enfant, était un brin jaloux face à l'intrus qui, selon lui, allait lui prendre sa place. Ronald avait décidé Mione à New York pour l'aider à ce détendre avant l'accouchement, confiant leur premier enfant à Harry et Ginny qui furent ravis de l'accueillir, même si le petit n'était pas de cette avis, même pas encore là et il lui vole déjà ses parents. Ils étaient à Time-Square un lieu très connu par les moldus. Ils arrivèrent face à un grand restaurant super chic, à l'intérieur il avait deux étages un rez-de-chaussée et un sous sol, le hall (au rez-de-chaussée) était de marbre avec des tapisseries rouge sang et au centre un grand escalier de marbre. De chaque côté se trouvait les toilettes. Lorsqu'on descendait en bas il y avait une belle et grande salle a mangé dans les même couleur que l'étage du dessus. Hermione et Ron sortirent d'un taxi, ce dernier portait un superbe toxedo noir et argent et sa compagne une robe elle aussi rouge sang, avec des légères bretelles larges. Elle était serré et faisait paraître joliment son ventre de femme enceinte. Ils entamèrent leur descente quand Hermione dit :

**-Enfin un restaurant comme je l'ai aime, avec un léger ton sarcastique.**

Il répliqua :

-**Primo, si tu voulais des soirées chic, lui aussi abordait un ton sarcastique, tu n'avais qu'a marié ce cher Malfoy. **

Il mit un doigt sur les lèvres, elles aussi rouge sang, d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

**-Et deusio, reprenant un ton des plus sérieux, ça ne pourra jamais battre la cuisine de ma mère !**

Il est vrai que la cuisine de Molly était dur à battre, mais Hermione avait toujours eu un faible pour les grands restaurants moldus. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

**-Merci ! Je t'aime .**

Elle voulu s'approchée encore plus pour l'embrassé, mais Hermione s'accrocha le pied dans le bas de sa robe et dégringola l'escalier à une vitesse vertigineuse, si vite que Ron n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette ou de tenter de la rattraper qu'Hermione gisait sans vie sur le sol, une horde de moldu essayant de faire se qu'ils pouvaient, c'est-à-dire : appeler les secoures. Certains essayant de réconforté Ron en lui disant les secoure arrive tout va bien aller. Mais, il s'avait pertinemment que la médecin moldu n'était pas à la hauteur.

Ronald Wesley avait appelé tous les gens proches d'Hermione : La famille Wesley au complet, Harry, Ginny et certains autres. Ils attendaient tous l'entré du médecin.

**-Ron pourquoi n'as tu pas demandé qu'on la transfert à Sainte-Mangouste ? lui disait Harry sous les regards acquiescent des personnes pressentes.**

**-J'ai essayé Harry, disait Ron encore sous le choc, mais … mais on est dans un hôpital moldu et elle est au soin intensif alors pas moyen de s'approché d'elle, en plus quand je leur demande un transfert a St-Magouste il m'explique un truc pas comprenable et m'envoie un type en relation humaine.**

Harry voulu répliqué, mais le médecin entra. Tout le monde se tut et Ron se leva, le médecin commença par un long soupir, puis un silence de quelque seconde qui paru pour Ron une éternité, le médecin cherchait visiblement ses mots.

**-Donc, le bébé va bien il est dans une pouponnière, car prématuré il a de la difficulté à respiré, mais le choc n'est pas grave, vous avez eu de la chance et ..**

Ron le coupa :

**-Et la mère, questionna-t-il.**

**-Et bien … sans vous mentir, elle est dans un profond coma et ..**

Encore une fois Ron le coupa hystérique, il s'élance vers le médecin en s'exclamant :

**-ET J'AI EU DE LA CHANCE !**

Harry le rattrapa et l'assis sur une chaise en lui disant de ce calmer.

**-Donc, je vais poursuivre, la mère peut parfois entendre, mais je crois bien que c'est la seule chose que vous pouvez espérer … **Il voulu dire qu'avec ce type de comail y avait peu de chance de survie, mais s'abstenu. **Je crois que vous devriez lui parler , comme j'ai dit** **tout à leur il y a des chances qu'elle entende**, **maintenant ils vous reste plus qu'à prier que votre amie sois une combattante pour la vie.**

Le médecin voulu partir, mais Ron le rattrapa par le bras. La question lui brûlait la gorge, cette question fatidique, celle qui tue.

**-Combien de temps ?**

Il soupira à nouveau.

**-3 mois .. encore navré.**

Il quitta la salle, un Ron s'affalant sur une chaise et répétant de mois en mois audible jusqu'à se que se ne soit plus qu'un murmure, un souffle.

**-3 mois, 3 mois, 3 mois …** On ne voyait plus que ses lèvres bougés.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche ou il n'avait aucune fenêtre, mais pourtant cette chambre paraissait si lumineuse. Elle n'avait plus sa longue robe rouge, mais plutôt une affreuse jaquette d'hôpital bleu délavé. D'ailleurs, elle était couché dans un brancard convertit en lit. Elle se releva, les cheveux en bataille, la pièce avait … changé. Hermione n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans une chambre, mais un couloir, avec d'autre lit et d'autre … corps ! Elle sauta hors du lit, mais se rattrapa à son bord, car elle avait les jambes plus faible qu'elle ne le pensait. Pied nu, elle commença à parcourir le couloir, passant à travers du doux halo que projetait les néons. Elle observait les gens, sûrement endormi, autour d'elle, Hermione ne comprenait pas où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout en marchant, elle essaya de se souvenir ce qui c'était passé : certain passage lui revenait, le week-end avec Ron, le restaurant, puis son visage se figea, là devant ses yeux se trouvais Fred Wesley, son regard pétillant de malice et son sourire celui qu'il avait quand il est … mort ! Hermione était pétrifié, Fred était mort et pourtant, elle se retourna et tous les patients qui occupaient les autres lits étaient assis et la regardaient fixement avec un regard mi-amusé mi-triste. Elle reconnu aussitôt Lupin et Tonks et un peu plus loin dans l'ombre d'un néon cassé, il y avait Severus Rogue. Hermione cria et était blême comme si elle venais de voir un revenant ; oui le jeu de mot était parfais. Elle crut qu'elle alla s'évanouir, mais Fred l'a rattrapa, elle le poussa et cria à nouveau. Lupin et Tonks à leur tour essayèrent de l'aider et de la calmer, mais elle les repoussa à nouveau. Même Sirius ne vint pas à bout de la calmer, elle criait, pleurais et se débattais contre des liens invisible. Tous lui disait de se calmer.

**-Arrêter, allez-vous en, NON ! Ne m'approché pas, reculer,** disait une pauvre Hermione affolé.

Puis, deux bras la saisirent par la taille, la faisait crié à nouveau, encerclant ses bras et ainsi l'empêcher de bouger.

**-Voulez-vous bien vous calmer Miss Granger,** siffla la voix de Severus Rogue.

C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione fondit en larme dans les bras de son ancien professeur, se recroquevillant sur elle même. Il l'a prit délicatement dans ses bras et alla la poser sur son lit. Elle s'était assis, le regard fixé sur le vide et elle tenais ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

**- Suis-je … morte ?**

On aurait dit qu'elle s'était étrangler avec le dernier mot. Seul Severus était capable de la rassuré, car selon Hermione s'était un homme très intelligent qui doit savoir où elle de façon précise.

**-Pourquoi je suis ici … je veux dire à l'hôpital, **demanda-t-elle.

**- C'est l'endroit où tu est morte, on arrive toujours à cette endroit, comme moi avec la cabane hurlante, tu vois aussi les morts que tu voulais revoir.**

**- Mais, je ne suis pas morte ! di**t-elle avec entêtement.

**-Pour l'instant, **il lui répondit cela avec un léger ton sarcastique**, Pourquoi dites-vous cela?**

**- Parce que … je me sens … vivante voilà tout !**

Severus rit mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, car à cet instant elle entendait une voix dans sa tête, il ne manquait plus que ça, elle devenait folle maintenant. Puis, en ce concentrant, elle reconnu la voix ou plutôt les voix, c'était celle d'Harry, Ginny et Ron qui lui disait de rester avec eux, qu,elle était une combattante et qu'ils l'aimaient. Et puis, aussi vite que la vison apparu, elle disparu aussitôt. Un larme perla sur sa joue, Severus l'essuya du revers de sa manche, elle le dévisagea, il rougit se leva et parti en faisant voler sa cape. Après ça, elle se coucha, mais fut tourmenté toute la nuit. Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla, mais cette fois-ci, elle était dans un environnement qu,elle connaissait bien : Poudlard. Elle était exactement dans sa vielle chambre et rien n'avait changé. Depuis le début de son « séjour » c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle se leva et s'aperçu qu'elle avait encore changé de tenu : elle avait une nuisette rose pâle très légère, elle ne portait pas de brassière et ont distinguait certains détails de son anatomie. Elle avait aussi un string assorti. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se changé ou d'enfiler quoi que se soit et sorti en courant dans la salle commune. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme à l'air troublé. Sa première réaction fut un cri de surprise, puis elle parla avec un ton accusateur :

**-Que faites-vous dans ****ma**** salle commune?**

**-Que faites-vous si peu vêtu? Le nom le dit ces une salle ****commune**** !**

Elle se souvenu à l'instant de ce qu'elle portait et un ton rosé comme la nuisette apparu sur ses joue. Elle détourna le regard. Après un instant de silence il s'approcha d'elle, enleva sa cape et couvera Hermione, qui observait attentivement la scène. Il l'enlaça et la leva de quelques centimètres du sol. Il lui murmura à son oreille :

**-Elle vous va à ravir, en passant.**

Le contact de leur peau séparé par si peu de tissu les fit frémir, mais se contact si rapproché fit remarquer à Hermione qu'elle n'avait plus son ventre, où il était, en ce moment, elle s'en contre-fichai. Elle était bien logé dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle avait toujours admiré, secrètement bien sur, car ses amis n'aurait jamais accepté ses sentiments qui frisait l'amour plus que de l'admiration. Un homme avec tant de savoir et mystérieux en plus. Si elle aurait dit ça, on lui aurait plutôt dit que Severus Rogue n'était pas « mystérieux », mais qu'il avait une humeur … massacrante. Elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une carapace et qui d'ailleurs était en train de se fendre.

**-Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?**

**-Ce n'était pas mon intention Miss je …**

**-Appeler moi Hermione,** le coupa-t-elle

**-Hermione,** dit il dans un murmure.

Il avait tant voulu l'appeler ainsi depuis la troisième année, il l'a désirait plus que tout, il aurait vendu corps et âme pour vivre le moment qu'il vivait tenir la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras. Hermione était parfaite, elle avait un niveau d'intelligence qui atteignait le sien et une beauté égalable à celle de sa chère Lili. Il avait appris à ne plus l'aimé, puis il a dut sauvé Hermione de Lupin en loup-garou et après il n'a pas cesser de l'observer pour devenir son obsession envers la meilleure amie de St-Potter. Il reprit :

**-Hermione en ce moment vous êtes à l'endroit que vous désirez le plus avec … la personne que vous … désirez le plus.**

Il fit une légère pause, lui laissant le temps de digérer la nouvelle, puis comme si il se disait ça à lui même :

**-On a tous passer par la et souvent**, avec une voix vraiment pas très audible**, des couples se forment. **

**-Pourquoi me détestez-vous professeur ?** dit-elle en baissant la tête.

**-Severus,** elle rougit, **et je ne vous déteste pas Hermione … bien au contraire, **il murmurait à présent, mais elle entendit la dernière remarque.

**-Alors vous trouvez vraiment qu'elle me va bien ? **dit elle en laissant tomber ça cape.

Elle avait un regard envieux, elle avait envie de lui. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, passa ses mains en dessous de ces fesses, elle s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber, rapprochant les deux corps déjà remplie de désirs envers l'autre. Il l'a déposa sur un table qu'il avait balayer d'un sort sans même sortir sa baguette. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon et leurs lèvres se joignirent pour une première fois, Severus gémit face à la langue d'Hermione qui caressait doucement la sienne. Par dessus le fin tissu de la nuisette, les mains baladeuse de l'ancien mangemort caressait ces seins, l'a faisait gémir. Puis, il se débarrassa de la nuisette, pour la laissant en string, quelle délicieuse vue, il avait devant lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, dans un long baiser fougueux, puis il commença à descendre dans son cou, remontant pour lécher le lobe d'oreille gauche de sa compagne, puis redescendit jusqu'à ces seins, les léchant, embrassant, caressant. Pendant ce temps Hermione, qui était occupée à gémir et souffler qu'elle en voulait plus, déboutonnait ça chemise, pour lui enlevé et caresser les muscle de son abdomen. Hermione était trop curieuse et elle ne put empêcher son regard d'arrêter au niveau de la marque des ténèbres, elle l'observait minutieusement. Il sentit son lourd regard et compris ce qu'elle regardait, il se figea arrêtant toutes caresses. Elle approcha le bras ou plutôt la marque de ses lèvres et commençais à l'embrasser essayant de la faire disparaître, comme on embrasse un enfant blessé, puis elle approcha encore ses lèvres des siennes et Severus continua ses caresses jusqu'à enlever le string, déjà mouillé d'envie par celle qui le portait. Pendant ce temps Hermione était en train de détacher le pantalon de l'homme en fac d'elle. Après de longue minute de caresse mutuelle, les deux voulant s'unir et ne faire qu'un avec leur partenaire. Brusquement Rogue entra en elle se qui lui arracha un cri de jouissance , il continua son va et viens, tous les deux haletant de désirs, ils étaient près d'atteindre le septième ciel. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque ensemble. Elle se coucha sur la table, il fit de même. Elle se nicha dans ces bras, il l'embrassa sur la tête. Ils avaient l'impression que le temps c'était arrêter, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, mais en ce moment rien d'autre au monde comptait plus que l'amant endormi dans ses bras. Il respirait bruyamment, reprenant leur souffle après une longue partie de jambes en l'aire, des plus épuisante.

**-C'est … c'est la première fois que … **elle passa sa main sur son front ramena ses cheveux dernière sa tête, **c'était parfait … même que ce mot n'est pas assez … puissant !**

Il caressait le bas de son ventre d'une main et de l'autre ses cheveux, il embrassa doucement le dessus de ça tête. Puis il recommencèrent toute la journée ne comptant plus à combien ils étaient rendu.

Trois mois avait passé, Severus et Hermione avait passer ces trois mois à ce donner des rendez-vous et même si tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble était merveilleux, il n'y avait pas de moment plus prodigieux que celui où il s'unissait pour une nuit. Aucun homme n'avait fais l'amour à Hermione comme ça, même Ron n'était pas capable de la faire jouir autant dans une soirée et même dans une semaine au complet. Avec lui elle se sentait compris et vivante, vraiment vivante. Mais, un beau jour la voix de ses amis retins à nouveau, elle n'en avait jamais parlé a Severus, car s'était arrivé au début lorsqu'elle était perdu, mais maintenant qu'il avait Rogue elle se sentait mieux que jamais. Severus embrassait son cou et Hermione le poussa violemment , quelque seconde du passer avant que les deux réalise se qui venait de se passer. Il s'approcha délicatement d'elle et lui passa une main dans le dos.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-J'entend … j'entend mes amis il me disent que je dois me réveiller … car on a plus le temps … JE n'ai plus le temps ! Mais … mais Severus, mon amour … je … je suis morte pas vrai ! **

On sentais qu'elle était inquiète au ton qu'elle employait. Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

**-Et bien pas tout à fait …** il observait la réaction d'Hermione, elle était sidérée, essayant de se justifier, il rajouta, **mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais morte.**

* * *

**Angecornu espère que vous avez apprécier cette histoire (même si vous n'avez pas encore lu la fin) et vous rappelle qu'il vous restes la fin à lire !**

**Bisou **


	2. The perfect Happy Ending   or not !

**The perfect Happy Ending ... or not !**

Angecornu-carniivore trouve que cette fin, est la meilleure et Happy Ending, mais ses le point de vue d'Angecornu et donc ce n'est peut-être pas le même pour tout le monde. Mais c'est la perfect ending pour le couple SS/HG !

**Hope you like it !**

* * *

**-Mais ... mais Severus dit moi se qui m'arrive ! **

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais était paniqué. Elle s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle était morte, mais finalement non ?

**-Chéri, mon ange tu est, en faite ton corps, est dans un coma très profond, voilà pourquoi tu l'est entend et …**

-Mais, j'avais arrêté de les entendre quand je t'ai rencontré quand tu m'as dit que j'étais morte !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça et tu les entendaient au début, car tu était encore accroché à la vie. Mais … il te débranche demain … demain tu sera belle et bien morte … et avec moi !

**-Mais j'ai … j'ai le choix ! Et tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !**

Il baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé mon amour.

Hermione avait un choix difficile à prendre, elle décida de repeser à sa vie d'avant, avant celle là qui la faisait penser plus vivante qu'elle ne l'était sur la terre, mais décidais tout de même de peser le pour et le contre. Elle pensa à tout ses ami(e)s et la famille Wesley, Ron et sa propre famille ce nouveau bébé, elle pensa à Harry et l'absence de ces parents, mais il avait survécu. Ils devaient déjà tous penser qu'elle était morte. Elle regarda Severus, elle préférait cette vie, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Elle prit le menton de Severus, le releva et l'approcha pour embrasser vigoureusement son amour et sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait fait son choix. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle sentait qu'elle avait vraiment fait le bon sans personne pour décider à sa place, sans pression.

Le lendemain a neuf heure du matin tous était rassembler dans une petite chambre disant leur dernier adieu, qu'Hermione entendait se qui la fit pleurer, mais Severus la consolla du mieux qu'il peut, elle se retourna, ferma son esprit et commençait un long debat amoureux endiablé. Pour ce qui est de son ancienne vie et bien lorsqu'on la débracha on aurait dit qu'elle avit le sourire au lèvre. Elle était partie heureuse et le serais encore plus en ce moment.

* * *

**Mlle Carniivore espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce OneShot, elle a eu beaucoup de plaisir à le faire et surtout l'aider à passer le temps pendant qu'elle gardait un petit démon cornu. Review s'il vous plait Angecornu serait vraiment heureuse **

**P.S. Aller lire l'autre end, même si vous préférer cela là juste pour me dire vos impression et un petit sondage :La qu'elle des ending préférez-vous ?**

**Angecornu-carniivore vous souhaite bonne nuit (et oui angecornu écrit la nuit, c'est le seule moment ou elle à pour poster et finaliser ses histoires :P ) et à la prochaine !**

**Bisou **


	3. All story doesn't have happy ending !

**All story doesn't have Happy Ending !**

**Pour Angecornu cette fin est triste, surtout quand on n'aime pas le couple HG/RW. Mais pour ceux qui sont fan de ce couple vous aller préférer cette fin ;)**

**Hope you like it !**

**-Mais tu n'as jamais dit le contraire !**

Elle était furieuse, elle le poussa à nouveau.

**-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Pourquoi ?**

Elle pleurait presque maintenant.

**-Parce que je te sentais heureuse ici !** Lui aussi était fâché à présent, **Voilà, je t'aimais et je sentais que tu m'aimais aussi. **Il baissa la tête, plus sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

**-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?** Elle était triste on aurait dit un enfant qui rouspétait les ordres.

**-Tu m'as dit je t'aime.** Lui aussi allait pleuré, il croyait qu'elle l'aimais et il l'aimais plus que tout.

**-J'ai dit je t'aime de nombreuse fois.** Elle baissai la tête sachant que se qu'il disait était vrai.

**-Mais…** Il était sur le bord de craqué.

**-Ronald est mon mari, Severus,** elle approcha sa bague a deux centimètre de sa figure, elle était doré avec un rubis, rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor**, je l'aime, j'aime ma famille, mes ami(e)s, ma … vie. **

Elle avait hésité à dire cela, car se n'était pas tout à fait vrai, elle se sentait vraiment heureuse, mais trahi, en ce moment elle le détestait, en faite, elle détestait être prise par surprise ainsi, elle aurait voulu réfléchir longtemps et prendre une décision.

**-Tu n'aime pas ta vie, tu es mieux ici ! **Il le disait sûr de lui essayant de la convaincre.

**-Ce n'est pas vrai,** elle criai cette phrase et chaque mot, **je veux revenir chez moi, je veux revenir chez moi …**

Elle continua à répéter ces cinq mots, quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle n'avait pas dormie, elle voulais simplement retourné chez elle, Severus n'était pas là, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé elle se leva pour aller le voir. Mais, tout d'un coup sa vison fut flou, elle s'évanouie.

Hermione ce réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, avec ça jaquette bleu délavé et beaucoup de paire d'yeux qui l'observait. Ron sauta à son cou et l'embrassa, tout le monde pleurait et était heureux de la revoir. Hermione pleurait aussi, mais pas pour les même raison, jamais plus un homme la touchera comme ceci, jamais plus un homme lui susurra des mots à l'oreille comme Severus, jamais plus elle ne lui dira je t'aime. La dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dit était qu'elle le détestait, par chance il était déjà mort il ne pourra se suicidé et jamais elle n'aura le courage de faire cela. Elle regrettera toute sa vie cette décision et Ron, sa famille et ses ami(e)s décidèrent de la placé dans un asile, car elle fini par perdre la voix et si on lisait sur les lèvres on verrais, sur le visage d'une femme fixant le vide avec une camisole de force, je t'aime désolé, je t'aime désolé …

* * *

**Mlle-Angecornu espère que vous avez apprécié, même si elle n'est pas fan du couple HG/RW(anyway sa fini pas bien pour le couple :P )elle aime beaucoup cette fin car elle est très dramatique et un peu folle. REVIEW s'il vous plait Angecornu serrait très contente.**

**P.S. Aller lire l'autre fin, même si vous préférez cela, l'autre est très bonne, vous pourrez me dire la quel est vôtre préféré pour mon sondage !**

**Bisou**


End file.
